


Loving the Irish

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco discovers a new love for all things Irish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving the Irish

**Title:** Loving the Irish  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco discovers a new love for all things Irish.  
 **Word Count:** 460  
 **Genre:** Romance, fluff.  
 **Warnings:** Fluff!  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) 's prompt #48: [Irish Stuff](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_fluff/288487.html)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) and a special thank you to [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/) for brainstorming assistance.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Loving the Irish

~

Draco was humming as he entered the kitchen. Spotting Harry at the table, he smiled, glided up behind him, and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. After dropping a kiss onto Harry’s neck, Draco whispered, “You were amazing last night.”

Harry chuckled and, turning in Draco’s arms, said, “Well, I had some help.”

“Mm, yes you did,” Draco admitted. “I was quite brilliant, wasn’t I?”

“And humble, too,” Harry teased.

“When you’re as good as I am, you don’t need to be humble,” Draco drawled, rocking against Harry.

Clearly affected by Draco’s proximity, Harry nevertheless grasped Draco’s hips to still his movements. “No time,” he whispered. “We’re helping out at Seamus’ pub today, remember? The St. Patrick’s Day celebration. He asked us to dress up.”

Draco sighed. _Bloody Irish and their bloody holidays._ “I wish I’d never agreed to do that,” he grumbled. “I hate wearing costumes.”

“Hey, at least you get to dress up as a harpist,” Harry grumbled. “I’m a bloody leprechaun.”

Draco grinned. “That’s not so bad, just make sure no one but me gets to plunder your pot of gold,” he purred.

Harry sniggered. “It’s a deal, as long as no one strokes your shillelagh but me.”

“It’s all yours,” Draco promised, voice heavy with meaning. “Always has been.”

“I like the sound of that,” Harry murmured.

“So, are you sure we can’t stay home and skip the whole thing?” Draco tempted.

“Ah, but then we’d miss Seamus’ green beer,” Harry reminded him.

“Green beer?” Draco made a face. “Sounds horrid!”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Harry said, his hands kneading Draco’s arse. “It’s supposed to be an aphrodisiac. Don’t you want to see what it can do for us?”

“You think we need help?” Draco asked, leaning forward and catching the fleshy lobe of Harry’s ear with his teeth. “Really?”

“I think you’re a minx,” Harry growled. “You’re just trying to distract me so we won’t go to Seamus’.”

“Possibly,” Draco chuckled. “Is it working?” He breathed against Harry’s neck, smiling as Harry’s breath hitched.

“I wanted to try that green beer,” Harry managed, arching against Draco.

“I bet Seamus would Floo some over,” Draco whispered. “If you asked him.”

“But we promised...”

“I’ll play your harp if we stay home,” Draco murmured, which was how he found himself licking green beer out of Harry’s navel several minutes later. “You know,” he said as Harry writhed beneath him. “You could be right about this stuff.”

Harry moaned and, reaching for Draco, dragged his head up to his own. Snogging him, Harry licked his lips. “Mm, it sure tastes like an aphrodisiac to me,” he said. A fast push had them rolling over, and as Harry straddled him, Draco decided he could come to love the Irish.

~


End file.
